1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for disposing emulsifiable oil-containing waste water.
2. Description of Prior Art
Methods for disposing emulsifiable oil-containing waste water which have been attempted heretofore include agglomeration, electrolysis, and adsorption. However, no satisfactory method has been developed as yet. For example, though the separation of oils is possible in the agglomeration and electrolysis methods, they have a difficulty in the removal of surfactants. The adsorption method is poor in efficiency when waste water with a high degree of contamination is to be disposed.